


Perfect

by Yeneffer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeneffer/pseuds/Yeneffer
Summary: For Castiel, Dean is perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> You're looking for something fluffy and heart-shaped and pink, with ribbons on it? Then you're at the right place.

"You're perfect", Castiel mumbles against Dean's temple, where he kissed him softly a moment ago. Dean flushes brightly under him.

"Don't be ridiculous Cas. There's no such thing as perfection in this world."

"Well, you are", the angel answers firmly, leaning back to look him in the eyes. In the light of the moon, illuminating the crappy motel room they're currently staying in, his eyes seem to shine even bluer than in the daylight.

 

' _Perfect_ '. His angel might be perfect. But Dean? There's no way he'd ever fit even close to this word.

"You're my perfect match, in every sense", Cas continues calmly in his deep voice, ignoring the doubt clearly written all over Dean's face.

"I-", Dean begins, but Cas' hand covers his mouth softly, effectively keeping him from speaking.

"You're a former soldier - like me- freeing yourself and finding your own way. And you evolved with everything Heaven and Hell put in your way."

Dean wants to interrupt him, but Cas' gaze silence him.

He seems to look behind his eyes, directly in his soul.

Seeing behind all the walls he built so carefully, like they are made of glass.

Shattering every resistance in him.

Seeing through the nonsense he tells other people.

Seeing all of his failures.

Cas keeps staring with affection at him, though.

 

"You taughz me what free will really means. You taught me to make my own decisions. Stand up for myself. Clean up after my many bad decisions."

Dean buckles up to argue with Cas about that; but he simply shakes his head, keeping Dean pinned under him with his weight alone. _Not that the hunter really minds Cas on top of him._

"You taught me to feel. For the first time in eternity. Do you know how much this means to me?"

Cas doesn't wait for an answer, he continues with a soft smile on his lips and awe on his face. Dean wriggles under him, emotions swirling in him.

"I feel love for you Dean Winchester. On top of everything you did for me - freeing me, fighting for me, making me part of your family, giving me a home to come back to - that was the best gift I ever got."

Dean could feel the wetness rising in his eyes. If Cas continues with his praising, he'll cry right here in the bed.

"I turned my back to Heaven for you. For you alone. I would gladly go back to Hell to free you again. I turned human, but you never gave up on me. I never felt so much love for anybody, for anything before. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too", Dean croaks out before he wraps his arms around his angel to pull him down.

Their lips crash together desperately, the emotions still flooding them. They cling to each other like drowning men, knowing in their dangerous life every night could be the last night together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only my second fic in this fandom, so please tell me what you think about it ;)


End file.
